Multimedia devices may receive multimedia content from different platforms. As non-limiting examples, a multimedia device may receive multimedia content from a television platform, an internet platform, a mobile platform, etc. A user of the multimedia device may select to receive the content from a first platform; however, a change in network contents may degrade content delivery. For example, the user may select to stream a video to the multimedia device from the internet platform; however, a degraded signal may cause the video to freeze or skip. The multimedia device may automatically “switch” to another platform (e.g., the mobile platform) to provide the video in response to detecting the degraded signal associated with the internet platform. However, switching to the mobile platform may also result in video skipping if the content is not synchronized at the multimedia device to provide a seamless (e.g., uninterrupted) video experience. To successfully switch between platforms with reduced interference (e.g., reduced video skipping or video freezing), the multimedia device may need to ensure that the content as delivered from the first platform and the content as delivered from the second platform is substantially synchronized.
Additionally, advertisers may provide advertisements to the user based on user content preferences. To effectively provide advertisements, the advertiser may need to learn the user content preferences.